


Remember the Hotel

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bruises, Choking, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Stefano loses himself to rage and pain and, most importantly, arousal. Sebastian is the object of his affection here but, when he takes control over himself once more he doesn't know how much Sebastian was a willing participant. Rape/Noncon warning here is just in case since everything here is consentual.update! i got the art that inspire this piece in here!





	Remember the Hotel

They didn’t even make it back to the safe room before Sebastian was collapsing, too weak to keep going. He was out of supplies, almost completely, other than handgun bullets, but Stefano was the one using those. As it was, the gun was currently tucked into his waistband and his hands were on Sebastian immediately, first to support, than to grab. There was one of those things chasing them, the two headed monsters that always took too many rounds to bring down.

“Hey!” Sebastian growled as Stefano tossed him over his shoulder, stepping forward into a plume of blue smoke to arrive at the foot of the hotel. It was undignified but Sebastian couldn’t truly complain. He was hurting too much, and Stefano was warm and real and supportive.

But there was a guardian laughing and running around in front of the hotel. Sebastian had told himself he would take care of her on his next excursion out for the past three trips out. Stefano wasn’t even in the hotel yet, was fumbling with the doorknob, his hand slimy from both of their blood. He couldn’t get through in time.

Her saw went through his side, cutting deep, as he threw Sebastian inside, screaming out as his blood splattered into the building and soaked into the carpet. Sebastian turned over, watching, as Stefano fell off of it, into the lobby, onto his hands and knees. He kicked the door closed behind him and that was enough to keep the guardian out. She knew that she couldn’t fit inside and she wouldn’t try.

Sebastian would have been on him immediately if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t have anything for him anyway and that he was pulling himself to his feet well enough, turning and leaning on the door, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

There were some herbs in the room and Sebastian did have one left so he was able to make a syringe pretty quickly. He looked to Stefano. He hadn’t moved. Sebastian pulled himself off of the couch, heading towards him.

“Hey, you need this?” he asked.  
Stefano waved him off. Sebastian didn’t like that he couldn’t see his face. It made him uncomfortable. “I only have the one syringe,” he explained, “If you’re sure you don’t need it-

“I do not need you partonization either, you simpleton!” Stefano growled.  
Sebastian took a step back, returning to the couch. Stefano didn’t sound like himself, at least, not like the Stefano he had come to know. He sounded like the Stefano from the theatre, all rage and mania. He sat down and plunged the syringe into his arm. It pinched and burned a little, but soon the wounds were itching as they closed up. At least, most of them did, most of the way. He pulled off his shirt, trying to look at the claw marks that felt like they had gone down to his ribcage just moments before. They weren’t so bad now, but they were still bleeding.

“Is it your intention to distract me?” Stefano punched the door and Sebastian turned to him, seeing how much of a mess he was. His clothing was all mussed, his hair barely covering his false eye, and there were dark red veins spreading out from it, over his nose and down his throat. He didn’t just sound like he had in the theatre, he was the same.

“No,” Sebastian raised a hand, “what?” He didn’t know what to do. Stefano was stalking towards him now and he had no idea how to dissuade him, how to calm him down, how to make him human again, how to bring him back.

Stefano wasn’t reaching for his knife though, nor his camera, though he looked about ready to. Instead he fell to his knees in front of Sebastian, his remaining eye more wicked than the curve of his mouth. Sebastian didn’t move. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t know what to do. But Stefano grabbed him roughly by the waist, pulled him forward, his thumbs digging deep into Sebastian’s sides. Sebastian grunted but Stefano either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. His mouth was on him, on those claw marks, his tongue lapping up the blood. It made the cuts sting but they felt soothed at the same time and, having Stefano against him like this, seeing him so flushed and hungry for him, even enraged, did things to Sebastian that he didn’t want to admit to.

Stefano caught his lips at one point and he could taste his own blood there, against the teeth that clattered against his own, on the tongue that shoved itself down into his mouth. There was nothing that he could do. There was nothing that he wanted to do. He wanted to know what Stefano was going to do to him.

Stefano’s hands left his sides to swipe over his chest, fingers deftly tracing over the new cuts while not bothering to move his binder. For that Sebastian was glad. He didn’t want to fight Stefano, but he would if it came to that. He wasn’t ready for that. He didn’t know if he’d ever be ready for that.

And then Stefano climbed onto him, not breaking whatever he was doing with his mouth, because it was far too violent to be a proper kiss. He straddled Sebastian’s hips and bucked against him, shoving him down against the couch roughly. It was too short for all of Sebastian’s length but he was contorted anyway. He kicked his feet, trying to gesture at that, but Stefano bit his lip painfully in response and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head, his grip too tight, bruising his skin. Sebastian could feel a tightness grow in the pit of his stomach.

Stefano kept his hand where it was keeping him pinned, pulling away with his lips wet and glistening from spit. His free hand went down Sebastian’s stomach, down to his pants. “And what are you hiding down here, for me, hmm?” His gloved fingers hesitated on the button of his jeans for just a moment before unfastening it.

Sebastian wanted to call out suddenly, not because he didn’t want this but because he didn’t want Stefano to see, didn’t want him to reveal what he thought of Sebastian’s gender. It hadn’t come up, even though Sebastian had already down a few sexual acts with Stefano, none of it had included him stripping. Stefano was going to see and he was going to think Sebastian was tricking him, and he would be gone.

He didn’t say anything though, he didn’t know how. He didn’t know if Stefano could hear him like this. His pants were shucked to reveal his hardness, even through his briefs. At least, the way that he’d soaked through the fabric was obvious.

“Looks like you’ve made a mess down here,” Stefano tutted, releasing Sebastian’s wrists and tracing the shape of his lips with his fingers, “Do you expect me to clean you up?”

Sebastian wanted to talk, now more than he did just moments before. Because Stefano knew, Stefano could see, and he wasn’t reacting like it had been a surprise. He was acting as if this was normal to him. It had never been normal to anyone before, even with Myra it had been a subject they had to work up to.

Stefano tore the wet fabric away from him though and roughly shoved his legs apart so that he could get a better view through all of Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian could feel how red his cheeks were, could feel the humiliation surge through him, even as he gushed.

“Exquisite,” Stefano groaned and then he swallowed Sebastian’s cock whole. Sebastian cursed, trying to hook his leg around Stefano’s back as he was pinned there, his small erection sucked and swirled by such a masterful tongue, Stefano treating his genitalia as if it were no different from any other man’s.

He swirled his tongue around him, trying to swallow him further, get closer, get more. There was no more though. And then Stefano’s fingers, still gloved, were against his entrance and Sebastian grit his teeth, wondering if he could say no, if he’d be listened to. He didn’t like that, didn’t like people in there, but Stefano was keeping his fingers on the outside, collecting the moisture that Sebastian had pumped out.

When Stefano pulled off of him for a deep gasp his face was a complete wreck, Sebastian’s fluids having soaked down his chin. He grinned before returning, pressing his tongue against the top of Sebastian’s head, applying delicious pressure as he bobbed on it.  
It was all getting to be so strong, all of Stefano’s movements so violent and controlling in a way that Sebastian hadn’t had in years, in a way that he’d forgotten he’d loved so much.

And then Stefano was getting inside of him, not into the moist and soaking hole, but into his ass, his fingers deft, the leather feeling strange and foreign, even though it was lubricated in his own fluids. Sebastian grunted, gritting his teeth, as the tightness in his stomach grew and the fingers inside of him stretched him too fast, inside and then thrusting immediately, not giving him time to adjust. He hadn’t expected this, hadn’t expected any of it, and he wouldn’t have expected Stefano to prep him while he was in such a state.

Stefano added another finger and for a moment Sebastian thought that he was going to tear, that it was too much, but then Stefano hollowed out his cheeks and he came, all of his muscles clenching to the point that Stefano’s fingers were almost pushed out of him. He could feel more of his liquids spill, coat his hole and those fingers, before all of his muscles relaxed and Stefano was chuckling, pushing himself back in, finding the way easier, and Sebastian was grunting and moaning with each thrust.

The world turned and Sebastian shouted, falling onto the rug, being turned by hands that we too rough, by a man who didn’t care about his well being, who didn’t treat his aging body like it was something fragile. He could feel the roughness of Stefano’s fingers digging into his sides as he positioned him, as he forced Sebastian’s back at an odd angle, and spat on his hole.

It was rough and cruel and wonderful and he choked out a long moan as Stefano slid staggeringly into him, his cock so long and it felt like it was stretching him forever. He didn’t give Sebastian time to adjust, he never did. He just went as deep as he could and started to pound into him, almost like a dog in his desperation, in his lust. Even in his pose, on his knees behind Sebastian and then curled over his back, was more animal than man. It wasn’t something that he’d expected of Stefano, not something that he’d imagine the man falling to, such indecent carnal positions.

Sebastian couldn’t fight the sounds spilling from his lips, the small grunts to the loud moans when Stefano changed the angle, pushing down instead of in. He stretched out, tried to take the pressure off of his back as every push made him slide forward, made that arch just slightly more painful, but then Stefano’s hand was in his hair, pulling on it, forcing that arch once more.

“Don’t you fucking try to get away from me!” he ordered, punching into Sebastian with his cock, with that marvelous cock, making Sebastian squirm and yelp with pleasure. He wanted more of it, wanted Stefano to fuck him and jack him off at the same time, he wanted Stefano to hurt him more. He couldn’t ask, he didn’t know how. He just knew that he wanted Stefano’s hands around his throat, Stefano’s heel against his cock, his knife against his cheek. He wanted Stefano to tie him down and fuck him for hours, to treat him like little more than a thing. He wanted Stefano to take him over completely.

Three more pumps of his hips, hard and angled perfectly, and Stefano was moaning, the sounds glorious and filling, and Sebastian was clenching up, coming once more, his thighs shaking with the force of it.

Stefano pulled off of him with a sigh, looking down at him. There was no love there, but there was interest, an interest that Sebastian had seen before. Stefano wasn’t looking at him like he was a man, but he wasn’t looking at him like he was a woman either. He was looking at him like he was a piece of art, half way through being sculpted.

He grabbed Sebastian by the ankle, far too tight, and lifted, making Sebastian turn onto his back as he cried out in his surprise. Stefano shouldn’t have been that strong, especially since there was still blood oozing through his shirt. Stefano didn’t care about it. He didn’t care about anything other than his own pleasure as he tore his pants off the rest of the way and tossing them to the side.

He pulled Sebastian so that he was resting on his shoulders, but things didn’t line up and Stefano growled, indecent, before dropping Sebastian and grabbing some of the cushions off of the couch to toss them down. Sebastian was trying to get them sorted when Stefano grabbed him again by the ankle, half guiding and half dragging him onto the pile. It wasn’t comfortable and he could feel how Stefano’s fingers dug into him as he laid him down, his back in the opposite angle as before, the vertibre popping loudly.

All of his weight was on his shoulders and neck and Stefano held that leg against his chest, the ankle over his shoulder, so that he could position himself and sink into Sebastian with a beautiful moan of his own. It was then that Sebastian realized that Stefano hadn’t come before, with those jagged thrusts, with those vulgar sounds, with Sebastian’s tightening around him. He’d thought that he had.

Once inside he released Sebastian’s legs and started to piston in and out of him, going deeper than before at the change in angle, his hair falling away from his face as he fucked Sebastian and Sebastian was so sensitive, his insides tingling at the continued stimulation. He couldn’t help but cry out, couldn’t stop himself moaning and shaking, tears starting to well up in his eyes from the punishment.

Stefano bent forward, leaning more of his weight into Sebastian’s hips, into his spine, and he let his legs fall open, allowed Stefano this, allowed him everything. Stefano slid closer to him, his hips flush against him as he rocked back and forth, fast and deep, making the tears spill from Sebastian’s eyes. He was getting close for a reason though and his hands went down and down and around Sebastian’s throat.

Sebastian leaned into it, leaned into the touch, inhaling as they tightened and his body immediately tensed. Stefano was choking him, with those strong hands, with those capable hands, and Sebastian was crying and loving it, wanting more. Those fingers were already so tight but he wanted them tighter. He wanted to see stars. He wondered, if he asked, if Stefano would hit him, slap his face or punch him in the gut. As it was, he couldn’t ask anything, he was holding onto a lungful of air that was quickly going stagnant, his years of smoking making it hard to keep it all in.

Then his body tensed and Stefano groaned, slapping his testicles against Sebastian’s rim as he fucked him harder, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Sebastian reached out, grabbed onto Stefano’s thigh, while his own legs trembled from him trying to keep them up in position, as his body started to go numb, as he started to whimper and make these choked little sounds, tried to get air.

Stefano pushed against his windpipe. Sebastian’s vision started to swim, darkness encroaching on the sides, and he patted Stefano’s leg. He wasn’t there, not yet, but he was close. Stefano growled and pulled out all of the way out before going all of the way back in with a deep sigh.

Sebastian couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He was dragging his nails down Stefano’s thigh. He wasn’t getting through. Things were getting so far away, his mind was going blank. It all felt so good. It felt so good but he knew that it was wrong, that it was killing him. Stefano was killing him.

But then he could breathe again and he sucked in a few lung fulls of air as Stefano’s hand left his neck. The other one stayed there, a promise that Sebastian hoped he’d come through on. Stefano’s right one was up at Sebastian’s cock though and he pinched it between his pointer and middle fingers, stroking it as Sebastian gasped and whined, humping against the fingers as best he could in such a position, as Stefano continued to fuck him. He was so close. He’d already come twice but he still wanted more. He knew that Stefano could get him there.

That thumb slid against his chin to the other side of his throat and Sebastian keened, tipping his head back, asking for it. Stefano gave it to him so beautifully, just leaning in. Sebastian choked on it, the feeling, the pressure, the lack of oxygen. It was faster this time, the darkness taking over his vision, the clenching, and then he heard Stefano swear and it was in Italian, even though nothing else he’d said had been, and something was wrong because even though Stefano was coming he was pulling out and Sebastian was coming too, from his fingers and the rush of oxygen and the feeling of Stefano’s ejaculate inside of him on on him as he pulled away.

There was something wrong.

Stefano wasn’t just outside of him, clutching the wound in his side, but he was pulling back, terror on his face, backing up and up, practically racing to the door, as if to make a run for it. All of those dark veins were gone.

“Wait!” Sebastian called out, falling to the side and trying to get to his feet. He was weak though, his legs had lost feeling a little bit back, and his voice was raw, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Stefano paused a moment, and then he stood up straight, his shoulders rolling back, as if he was feigning composure for some reason. Sebastian didn’t know why he’d need to. “I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Thank you, for your time.”

“No!” Sebastian tried again, this time succeeding in getting to his feet, even though they threatened to collapse beneath him, “I need you here! You need me too! Don’t you dare pretend that that’s not true.”

Stefano’s hand was on the door knob. As Sebastian drew closer he could see that Stefano was shaking. He could see just how much of his composure was an act. He didn’t understand why though.

“You must find me abhorrent,” was all that he whispered before releasing the knob and falling to his knees, his back curved as his shoulders went up by his ears. Any sounds of pleasure were forgotten as he was suddenly filled with sobs instead, rocking as he hid his face.

Sebastian went as fast as his battered legs would allow him, sitting at Stefano’s side. He didn’t ask, even though he desperately wanted to know. For the moment all he could do was offer support, try to understand later. Stefano flinched away at the first touch but Stefano went further, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him close. Stefano’s face in against his neck immediately as he shook and choked on the tears he managed to keep in.

“How can you stand me?” Stefano begged, his hands clutched at Sebastian’s binder, as he tried to control the tears. He didn’t need to. Sebastian would let him cry as much as he needed to, didn’t mind. He knew how much damage holding it all in could be. “I just. I raped you.”

Sebastian stilled then, pulling away slightly, his heart louder than Stefano’s sniffling. “What?”

Stefano tried to hide further and his words were so muffled that Sebastian almost couldn’t catch them. “I could see it, I saw it all, but, I couldn’t, I couldn’t control it. I. I hurt you. I fucking. I just took what I wanted. I didn’t think. I couldn’t think. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t. He had been a willing participant. He’d wanted more. He’d gotten what he needed but he wanted more. He ran his hand along the back of Stefano’s head, brushing his fingers through his dark hair. “If you saw all that, then you know that I never told you to stop.”

Stefano paused but so did the shaking and then he was nodding. “But...” He reached up, putting a hand to the eye that he tried to keep covered so often. That was what had done it then or, at least, what he blamed it on.

“But nothing. Look, if I wanted you off of me I would have gotten you off of me. You’re hurt, remember? You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do.”

“I...” Stefano was no longer a still party, but he was wrapping his arms around Sebastian, pulling himself closer. “Look at you. Look at what I did to you.”

“You looked at me, you know? The same way that you look at the rest of your art.”

“You can’t want that.”

“I can’t want your hands around my throat either. I can’t want to made into a pretzel while you fuck me so hard I come untouched. I can’t want to do it again. But I do. I want all of that. Shit, you felt so good inside of me, I was just so shocked it was happening I couldn’t say anything. I was so close though, to asking you for more.”

“More?” This time he pulled away enough for Sebastian to see his face properly and he took the edge of Stefano’s shirt to wipe away the tears and mucous. Stefano let him even wipe the lens eye clean. “How could anyone want more?”

“I was thinking of ropes maybe? Or you hitting me. Or spitting in my mouth.” Sebastian started to list, “I’m not fragile and you didn’t treat me like I was. You didn’t shy away from me just because I don’t have the parts people expect. I really enjoyed it.”

Stefano was quiet then, for a very very long time. Sebastian kept holding onto him.

“You’re not going to change your mind later and kick me out, are you?” Stefano whispered.

“Not for this,” Sebastian laughed, “I might if you decide not to give me a repeat performance though.”

Stefano laughed then too, though it was quiet and fatigued. “What can I say to that? I am a artist, it is all to bring some new emotion to my audience.”


End file.
